Just To Hear Your Voice
by Secret Life of Writing
Summary: Clem wakes from a nightmare and is to scared to fall back asleep. She does the only thing she can think of and grabs her phone from off of her bedside table. Clem's not even sure if she'll answer, but she needs this. She can't deal with this alone.


**I feel like I can't stop writing. You can never have too much Violentine! :)**

* * *

Clem wakes to the erratic rhythm of her heartbeat, her breathing fast and shaky. Much like the rest of her. Her eyes dart around the dimly lit room as panic is still present in her mind, hunting for the dangers that had been alive mere seconds ago.

The seconds pass by and her eyes adjust to the darkness. She's now able to depict the objects around her as she tries to calm her frayed nerves, but there's still a blurry effect to them as if she's still dreaming. She reaches a hand to her face, but it comes away wet as she realizes she's crying.

Little details are starting to fade, but the terror and more dominant feelings are still there. She can still hear the screams, the piercing sound of the gunshot in her ears, the cries from not only her, but other people too. The feeling of the rough rope that bound her hands together. It all felt so real, like she had experience with the situation. All of it is gone except for the tears and the unsettling feeling that remains in the pit of her stomach.

She tries to convince herself that it wasn't real, that everyone is still alive. But her mind is restless, wanting prof that everyone is still okay. Wanting to know that her and her closest friends and family weren't all lined up in a row, awaiting the deadly consequence of the game Russian Roulette, as some asshole points the cold metal of a gun to another victims head to see if the single bullet would end their life. She's afraid to move, afraid she'll find out someone has died.

Her breathing is still ragged and she can still hear her heart pound in her chest like a base drum. She needs something to distract her, anything to pull the unpleasant thoughts from her mind. She'll never get back to sleep otherwise. She desperately wants someone to hold her, to tell her everything is okay. To reassure her that everyone is still with her.

With shaky hands, she does the only thing she can think of and grabs her phone from off of her bedside table. She wipes some of her tears away with a hand as she scrolls through her contacts. She stops on an all to familiar number. Her finger hovers over the call button, hesitant to press it. It's late, almost one in the morning. Clem's not even sure if she'll answer, but she needs this. She can't deal with this alone.

She hits call, then puts it on speaker, and listens to the ringing on the other end. She holds her breath in anticipation making her chest ache. Each moment she spends waiting causes her heartbeat to accelerate. Clem's worried she isn't going to answer, when she picks up after the fourth ring. "H-hello?" Comes a groggy voice from the other end.

Hearing the one word pushes her over the edge and reduces Clem to tears. Just knowing that she's alive. That she's alive and she's right there talking to her. She's relieved and terrified at the same time. "Vi-Violet?" Clem sobs into the phone.

Violet's wide awake now. Hearing the worried tone and the quiet cries from her girlfriend have her full attention. She sits up in bed so she can hold the phone better, her knees up to her chest and her back against the headboard. She wears a worried expression as thoughts race through her mind as to why Clem is calling her at this time of night. "Clem? Baby, what's wrong?" She asks worry clearly etched into her voice.

Clem quiets her whines and wipes her eyes again, but the tears still keep building up. "I-I can't s-sleep. I just n-needed to hear y-your v-voice." She sniffles and tries again to dry her eyes, but to no avail.

Violet feels kind of flattered at Clem's words, but she doesn't dwell on it long as she's still worried for the younger girl. Violet remembers Clem telling her how this week was the anniversary of when her parents had died in that car crash all those years ago. "Nightmare?" Is all the blonde says.

Clem lets out a soft whimper and hums in response. It was also the week that Lee was gone on a conference meeting. The timing couldn't of been worse. "I-I just need s-something to keep my mind off of it. Can-can we j-just talk till-till I fall asleep?"

Violet let's a soft smile trace her lips even though Clem can't see. "Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything." Clem forcefully says; a couple more tears falling out. She's relieved to know Violet is okay and is starting to calm down, but she's still scared. Why did nightmares have to be the dreams that were harder to forget.

"Okay. Uh...When's Lee coming back?" Violet asks her, not quiet sure what to say at this point. Tiredness didn't help her brain function either.

"Tomorrow." Clem quietly gets out.

Violet smiled. "Bet your excited for that." She knew how close Lee and Clem were, and how Clem hated him being away for so long. Clem and AJ may have been his adopted kids, but they were family. No doubt about it.

Clem allowed herself to smile a bit. "Yeah. He-he said that when he gets back that we could go s-somewhere fun for the weekend. Kind of like a short vacation."

Violet mentally sighed in relief and felt herself relax, glad that this was working. She wished she could be there in person to comfort her. She missed her girlfriend. They haven't had time to properly hang out in over a week.

She decided to keep going on this topic, since it seemed to give Clem something positive to think about. "That's nice of him. I bet AJ's super excited for that." She could picture how the little boy would be bursting with anticipation and excitement at the thought of doing anything fun with the people he considered family.

"Yeah, he can't wait for Lee to get back ether." She paused for a moment before continuing. "You know...he said you could come with us." Clem told her girlfriend.

Violet was at a loss for words. They wanted her to go with them? Why her? No one had ever considered her feelings before. At least not until she started dating Clementine. "What? Clem, y-you can't be serious. I can't do that to you guys. That's a family thing." She would feel kind of awkward being present during a family event.

Clem let a smile grace her lips. "Vi, you are family. Lee even said so. Plus I know AJ would be thrilled to have you with us. And...I want you there. I-I miss you."

Violet chuckled out of slight embarrassment. "I miss you too Clem." She couldn't believe how much they cared about her. They really considered her family. "Alright, I'll ask my mom and see if I can go." She finally gave in.

Clem lit up at that. Her fears slowly becoming a distant memory the longer she talked to the girl. She allowed herself to relax and laid back down. Her phone rested on the pillow next to her as she continued to talk to Violet. She couldn't help it as a yawn escaped her mouth.

Violet chuckled, a slight smirk across her face. She shifted so one leg was straight out in front of her while the other remained upright against her chest, her arm rested over top of it. "You tiered babe?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"No." Clem told her wanting to keep talking with her girlfriend, but was starting to feel sleep take over her already exhausted body. The horrors of her nightmare completely forgotten at this point.

Violet laughed and shook her head in amusement. "Liar." She was glad she was helping Clem to feel better, enough so that the girl was starting to fall asleep. Violet gave a yawn of her own. She looked across the room at a clock on her dresser that read 1:25am. They'ed been talking for almost a half hour now.

Clem's voice brought her back. "Promise, you wont hang up till I fall asleep?" She asked the blonde worriedly. She didn't want Violet to hang up because she thought she was tired.

"I promise." Violet reassured her as she heard Clem yawn for the second time.

"Vi?" Came Clem's hushed voice. "Yeah?" "I love you."

Violet grinned at her girlfriends words.. "I love you too." She whispered, knowing Clem was almost asleep.

She waited a minute to see if Clem would say anything else, listening for any sign that the girl was still awake. It was faint, but she could just hear the sound of the light, slow breaths that exhaled from the brunette. A soothing smile formed on Violet's face. "Night, Clem." She whispered before ending the call.

Violet set her phone back down on her nightstand. She was glad Clem had called her, even if it was at one in the morning. But she felt content knowing Clem trusted her enough to talk to her. Violet wasn't sure she'd have the courage to do the same thing.

She was about to lay back down and fall back asleep when her phone rang for the second time that night. She answered thinking it was Clem again. "Hello?"

"Hey Vi, I'm bored and need someone to talk to."

Violet gave a frustrated groan. "Go to bed Louis!" She hangs up before he can say another word.

* * *

**Nightmares suck. But Violet's there for Clem when she needs her.**

**Secret Life of Writing Out! :)**


End file.
